LES SOEURS WINCHESTER
by petite-plume-sage
Summary: Une nuit un peu trop arrosée, un réveil difficile et une surprise de taille pour les 2 frères  aucun lemon ... Délires d'une auteure amateur en perspective...
1. Chapter 1

****

LES SOEURS WINCHESTERS !

****

Chapitre 1 : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel?

Dimanche - 7H - Motel route 54 - Minnesota

Le bruit du réveil lui transperça les tympans, saleté de réveil, saleté de nuit, pensa-t-il.

Il allongea son bras et éteignit l'objet des ses maux. Dieu que le silence était agréable.

Il massa ses tempes douloureuses, tentant d'apaiser le marteau piqueur qui lui burinait l'intérieur du crâne.

Juré, c'est la dernière fois qu'il mélangeait bières et tequila.

Il ouvrit une paupière, puis l'autre et dût attendre quelques secondes tant la lumière du dehors lui piquait les yeux. Une fois sa vue stabilisée, il s'assit sur le bord du lit et entendit que son frère ronflait toujours dans son lit.

D'un pas peu sûr, il se leva et s'avança en direction de la salle de bain, une petite vidange s'imposait après tout ce qu'il avait ingérer la nuit dernière.

Et c'est lorsqu'il se fut placer devant les toilettes pour faire ce qu'il avait à faire, oui c'est à ce moment précis qu'il remarqua que quelque chose clochait. Il se pencha pour mieux voir, et se mit à hurler.

D'un pas rapide, il se dirigea vers le miroir, et se remit à hurler.

Dans la chambre à côté, on entendit un bruit de pas précipité tandis que la porte s'ouvrait à la volée.

- Dean cria une voix féminine.

Les deux frères se dévisagèrent, hébété.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Hurla Dean.

L'intonation qui sortit sa bouche n'était pas la sienne,elle était haut perchée et stridante, c'était celle d'une fille !

- Dean, c'est toi ? demanda Sam estomaqué. Mais, mais tu es une fille !

- Oui merci, j'avais remarqué, et je te signales que toi aussi.

Dean se regarda attentivement dans le miroir, il était plutôt pas mal, enfin elle était plutôt pas mal. De longs cheveux auburn, des pommettes saillantes et rosées, un petit nez, une bouche pulpeuse, ses yeux étaient les mêmes. Il se mit à examiner son corps, des formes généreuses et des fesses rebondies. Oui il était plutôt canon pensa-t-il avec un regard appréciateur.

Sam s'observa aussi, se palpant le visage pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas.

- Ok, ok, calmons-nous dit Sam. Réfléchissons, qu'est-ce qui a pu se passer?

Sam faisait à présent les cents pas dans la chambre, son poing fermé sous menton.

Dean s'assit sur le lit et se mit à rire en voyant son frère tourner en rond dans la pièce. Celui-ci s'arrêta net.

- Ca te fait rire !

- Ben ouais, ça pourrait être pire !

Sam le regarda comme sil avait été fou ce qui ne fit qu'empirer le fou rire de Dean.

- Ecoutes Sammy, t'inquiètes pas on trouvera bien une solution, on la toujours fait, non?

Depuis quand Dean était-il devenu si calme? Se demanda Sam.

- En attendant je proposes qu'on aille se taper un p'tit déj.

Ils s'habillèrent, mais les habits qu'ils portaient était trop grand.

Dean se regarda dans la glace.

- Yep, une petite séance de shopping s'impose!

Était-il devenu fou, Sam craignait vraiment pour sa santé mentale. Ils étaient devenus des femmes, et ça avait l'air de l'amuser!

Il passèrent donc dans le seule magasin de prêt à porter du bled dans lequel il se trouvait.

Sam fut rapide, il opta pour un jean et un tee-shirt.

Dean quand à lui s'amusait en essayant divers articles.

La porte de la cabine d'essayage s'ouvrit brusquement sur un Dean en topless

- Sam t'as vu la taille de mes ni...

_On se retrouve bientôt pour le chapitre 2_


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou, me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre... désolée pour l'attente ( l'auteur se met à genou pour vous implorer pardon)._

_Donc voici le chapitre 2 des aventures des « sœurs » Winchester, j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'on a aimé ce qu'on a écrit._

_Enjoy (^w^)_

**Chapitre 2: C'est du vaudou Sam !**

Sam était vraiment exaspéré(e) par Dean, il avait passé plus d'une heure dans la boutique avant d'enfin se décider pour une mini jupe en jean et un débardeur (si si vous lisez bien) au grand daim de Sammy.

Après un bon petit déjeuner, ils décidèrent de retourner au bar dans lequel ils avaient passé la soirée.

Si le soir le bar était animé, la journée les quelques clients qui s'y trouvait, étaient principalement des camionneurs de passage. D'ailleurs quelques sifflements appréciateurs accompagnèrent leur entrée.

Heureusement pour eux, et surtout pour Sam, c'était le même barman que la veille, ils n'auraient donc pas à revenir ici plus tard.

- Qu'est-ce que je vous sert ? Demanda le vieux barman

- Des infos, répondit Sammy, hier soir, il devait y avoir 2 gars, grands, bruns, accoudés là-bas...

- Ouais 2 beaux gosses, surenchérit Dean.

Sam le fusilla du regard et reprit

- Vous les avez vu?

- Ouais j'me souviens d'eux, enfin surtout du plus petit on aurait dit un coq dans une basse cour et l'autre genre larmoyant.

Sam se sentit encore plus agacé que tout à l'heure et Dean se mit à marmonner dans son coin quelque chose à propos d'un coq.

- Vous savez s'ils ont parlé avec quelqu'un?

- Hum, ouais le plus p'tit discutait avec une fille du coin.

- Vous savez comment elle s'appelle?

- Écoutez, 2 jolies filles comme vous devraient laisser tomber des types comme eux, ça se voyait que c'était des coureurs de jupons.

- Son nom , demanda Dean d'un ton sec.

- Vous fâchez pas, la fille elle s'appelle Shana Ewing, elle habite à Point creek, c'est à 2 ou 3 kilomètres au nord.

- Merci

- Eh! Méfiez-vous quand même d'elle

- Pourquoi?

- Ben elle est un peu timbrée, elle s'prend pour un genre de sorcière.

Les 2 frères se regardèrent et sortirent du bar en direction de l'Impala.

- Une sorcière, voilà qui explique tout, déclara Sam

- Et si on allait lui rendre une petite visite de courtoisie.

- Ok mais avant on... AHHHHHHHH

Sam s'écroula à terre en se tenant le ventre de ses 2 mains.

- Sammy, cria Dean en s'approchant de son frère, qu'est-ce que t'as?

- Ch'sais pas, j'ai mal au ventre, comme si j'avais des poignards plantés dedans.

- Du vaudou! s'exclama Dean.

Dean embarqua son frère dans la voiture et le ramena au motel.

Une fois dans la chambre, Sam s'allongea sur le lit et Dean se mit à crier

- Cast... Castiel, ramènes ton cul osseux d'ange maintenant... Castiel !

L'ange apparut devant eux, dans son imperméable qui paressait de plus en plus miteux.

- Dean? Demanda-t-il incrédule, mais t'es ….

- Oui je sais mais là on a pas le temps pour les explications, Sammy est mal en point.

Castiel tourna son attention vers Sam qui gémissait sur le lit.

- Quelqu'un doit utiliser une poupée vaudou sur lui.

L'ange apposa ses mains sur le ventre de Sammy et se tourna vers Dean après quelques secondes.

- C'est pas du vaudou, dit-il d'un air sérieux.

- C'est quoi alors? Demanda Dean au comble de l'angoisse.

- Il a ses menstruations.

_Voilà voilà pour ce chapitre 2, j'espère que vous avez aimé... Alors vous vous attendiez à ça? Ah les joies des règles... Dean et Sam ne sont pas au bout de leurs surprises, j'en ai encore pleins en stock pour eux._

_Rendez-vous pour un prochain chapitres..._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello, pardon pour ce chapitre si tardif, ça doit faire au moins 2 mois que je n'ai rien posté (-_-') sorry... Bref je me suis dit quand même fini ton histoire...**_

_**Donc voici le chapitre 3 et dernier chapitre ! **_

_**je ne suis pas très satisfaite de l'écriture de ce chapitre la trame générale ça va mais la syntaxe pas top... mais bon le principal c'est l'idée Général. J'avoue avoir un peu bâclée la fin, je n'arrivais pas vraiment à transcrire mon idée, je le réécrirai peut-être un jour.**_

_**Donc voici le chapitre qui clôt les aventures des sœurs winchester. Désolée s'il y a des fautes, j'ai la flemme de corriger. Je sais PAS BIEN ^^**_

_**N'hésitez pas à laisser des com's ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un avis qu'il soit positif ou négatif ^^  
**_

_**Enjoy**_

- Rappelles-moi ce qu'on fait ici? Demanda Sam dans un long soupir.

Dean se mit à rire en voyant la mime dubitative de son frère.

- Non mais franchement comment font les femmes, il y a au moins 40 sortes différentes... s'exclama l'ainé des frères Winchester, des avec applicateurs, sans applicateurs, et j'en passe.

- Prenons-en un et allons nous-en, ajouta Sam avec agacement.

- Excusez-moi, mademoiselle, s'adressa Dean à une employée du magasin dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais Dean?

- Chut !

- Oui, je peux vous aider?

- Ben on ne sait pas lesquelles choisir, vous pourriez nous aider, ce sont les premières règles de ma petite sœur, dit Dean avec jubilation.

Sam était devenu cramoisi.

- Oh je vois, s'exclama l'employé, hum je pense que vous devriez prendre celles-ci.

Elle leur tendit un paquet de serviettes et s'éloigna d'eux rapidement tandis que Sam se mettait à courir après son frère en hurlant.

En sortant du magasin, ils retournèrent à la voiture et se mirent en route pour Point creek.

- On fait quoi maintenant? Demanda Sam tandis que Dean garait l'impala.

- Ben comme d'habitude, on fonce dans le tas !

- Bonjour la diplomatie, marmonna Sam

- Ben quoi! tu crois quoi! on sonne « bonjour, vous vous souvenez de nous? Vous nous avez jeter un sort hier soir, pourriez-vous le rompre »

- En tout cas je sais pas ce que tu lui as fait mais t'as dû la mettre sacrement en pétard.

Ils sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers la vieille maison qui se dressait devant eux.

A peine avaient-ils fait quelques pas que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Une jeune femme apparut sur le seuil.

- Sam ! Dean ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? S'exclama-t-elle surprise.

Les deux frères se regardèrent perplexe.

- Vous nous connaissez? Demanda Sam.

- Ben oui, hier soir au bar, vous avez oubliez ?

- Hum... la soirée d'hier soir est un peu floue, dit Dean

- Oh! …. OH! je vois, donc vous ne vous souvenez de rien?

Les 2 frères secouèrent la tête.

- Un thé glacé ça vous dit?

Ils s'installèrent sous la véranda et Shana leur servit de grands verres de thé glacé bien frais.

Alors … commença Sam

Oui, heu... donc hier soir Dean m'a abordé au bar...

Je savais bien que c'était ta faute, marmonna Sam tandis que Shana continuait son récit.

… et m'a invité à se joindre à vous pour boire un verre. Et après quelques verres, un sujet de discutions en entrainant un autre, on est arrivé à parler des femmes et du fait que vous pensiez qu'elles avaient la vie plus facile etc... vous avez dit « yep, y'a des fois où j'aimerai être une femme » et Sam a dit « moi aussi », après ça je vous ai dit que je pouvais vous transformer et vous m'avez dit OK

- Attendez, vous êtes en train de nous dire que c'est nous qui vous avons demandé de nous jeter un sort? S'exclama Sam.

- Oui

Sam et Dean se dévisagèrent stupéfait.

- Vous aimeriez peut-être que j'annule le sort?

- Oui, hurlèrent-il en même temps.

Shana se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea à l'intérieur de sa maison, elle revint quelques minutes plus tard en compagnie de 2 petits talismans. Elle les brisa et les 2 frères reprirent leur apparence normale. Dean vérifia discrètement que tout était BIEN à sa place.

Après avoir pris congé de Shana, Sam et Dean remontèrent dans l'impala.

- Sam, nous n'évoquerons jamais cette histoire.

- Pourquoi, je trouve que la jupe te va bien, tu devrais en mettre plus souvent.

- Oh! la ferme va... dit-il en faisant gronder le moteur de sa précieuse voiture.

FIN


End file.
